


atminties rūmai

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: In A World of Pure Imagination [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Palace, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison can be boring, even with certain privileges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atminties rūmai

**Author's Note:**

> this can be taken as a parallel to the first fic in this series.

It wasn't rare for Dr. Hannibal Lecter to retreat to his memory palace whilst he was sat in his prison cell within the walls of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. In fact, it was more often than not that he would do so. The walls within his imagined construction to contain the memories dating right back as far as his childhood echoed with screams that did not sound like screams; it all sounded like music to the once good doctor, and it often made him smile slightly to tune out of the real, present world in favor of more beautiful scenery. Once there, he could recall many, many memories over the past forty years or so; maybe a little more, maybe a little less, but no matter what the memories contained, there was always a touch of savage grace to them.

Of course, they were much more beautiful and elegant in his mind than they had been in real life, especially the memories that contained his younger sister, Mischa, but she deserved only to be thought of in such terms of the former. Sometimes, he imagined what she would look like now; a mixture of the pale but smooth skin and clear, blue eyes that were expressive in Abigail Hobbs perhaps, the courageousness and braveness that Miriam Lass possessed along with her book smarts, or maybe even the extraordinary intelligence that Bedelia du Maurier had that matched his own. All three were extraordinary, no less.

Then there was Will Graham, a newer placement in his memory palace, but nevertheless just as important as Mischa, equally as victorious as she constantly was. She was a defining moment in his past life, and he was a defining moment in his present life. Whereas the music played softly and tenderly when he remembered Mischa fondly, the young girl running through the chambers that looked similar to the past Lecter castle back in Lithuania and out into the vast acres of garden with a lake that surrounded the grounds, gorgeous swans with dark feathers ad bright red beaks the same colour as blood when it first hit oxygenated air constantly swimming on the water, the music would become evidently darker whenever he saw the man he had fallen in love with, a soft glow cast from the fire in his therapy office across Will's face as he leaned back against the desk when he imagined they were back there for this occasion.

Images flickered, between the prison cell, with Hannibal lowering to his knees so he was eye level with the holes of the glass that acted as a protective barrier between him and Will as the younger man stood the other side, and then the brunette still leaning back against the office desk, the fire spreading warmth up across the older man's back as he glanced up at the other, so close he could almost touch him. Then he could touch him, fingers working Will's belt open after their gazes meet and the brunette nods his consent, mouth forming a  _yes._ A smile forms on Hannibal's lips, rubbing his cheek against the hard form behind the material of his pants much like a feline with his actions, tugging Will's zipper down so he could free his cock from the confines of his pants.

Languid strokes of his tongue lave saliva up along the hardened length that he holds in one hand, caressing as tenderly as he can when he mouths at the head, waiting only a few moments for his imagined Will to become accustomed to the sensation before engulfing as much of the other man's erection as he can, feeling the head hit the back of his throat and fingers weave through his hair, tightening and tugging until he makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. He decides he likes it. He likes when Will is rough and dominating, showing Hannibal exactly what he wants even without any words.

" _More_." That's all Will says, tugging at Hannibal's hair again, anything to get him to make that noise again, the vibrations sent up along his shaft causing his hips to rock forward and back, a warm pleasure spreading through his body already.

Hannibal concedes, giving the man he loves, the man he's in love with, exactly what he wants. He almost chokes, not even fighting the tears that prick at the corners of his vision, letting them roll freely down his cheeks as he feels the weight of the flesh on his tongue, against his cheek, at the back of his throat with every thrust into his mouth. It's heavenly, like nothing he's ever experienced, although he has performed oral sex on others before, people of all genders. But it's been nothing like what he's experiencing with Will right now, what he can only imagine up in his memory palace, what he can only imagine is even better in real life.

The connection they share, Will's empathy to feed back in a constant loop between the two, it would be most extraordinary if he ever had the pleasure to experience it in this lifetime.

Right now, though, locked away in his palace for however long he desires or until it's required he be present back in his prison cell, he's a mess; on his knees with Will's cock in his mouth, spit and drool gathering, his hair the messiest it's ever been, he swallows and swallows until he's rewarded with the younger man coming down his throat, over his lips, swallowing once more to have his fill. Right in the belly of the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> any comments, kudos and bookmarks are much appreciated.


End file.
